List of all courses
The following is a list of all the courses at Stanford (as documented on this wiki) grouped by department. At present the wiki does not contain complete course i cima African and African American Studies (AFRICAAM) African Studies, Center For (AFRICAST) African and Middle Eastern Languages (AMELANG) American Studies (AMSTUD) Anesthesia (ANES) Anthropological Sciences (ANTHSCI) Applied Linguistics (APPLLING) Applied Physics (APPPHYS) Archaelogy (ARCHLGY) Art History (ARTHIST) Art Studio (ARTSTUDI) Asian American Studies (ASNAMST) Astronomy (ASTRNMY) Athletics, Physical Education, and Recreation (ATHLETIC) Biochemistry (BIOC) Bioengineering (BIOE) Biological Sciences/Hopkins Marine (BIOHOPK) Biomedical Informatics (BIOMEDIN) Biophysics (BIOPHYS) Biological Sciences (BIOSCI) *BIOSCI 41 Cultural and Social Anthropology (CASA) Cancer Biology (CBIO) Civil and Environmental Engineering (CEE) Chemistry (CHEM) Chemical Engineering (CHEMENG) Chicana/o Studies (CHICANST) Chinese General (CHINGEN) Chinese Language (CHINLANG) Chinese Literature (CHINLIT) Classics Art/Archeology (CLASSART) Classics General (CLASSGEN) Classics Greek (CLASSGRK) Classics History (CLASSHIS) Classics Latin (CLASSLAT) Computational and Mathematical Engineering (CME) Communication (COMM) Comparative Literature (COMPLIT) Comparative Medicine (COMPMED) Computer Science (CS) *CS 1C *CS 2C *CS 20N *CS 26N *CS 48N *CS 73N *CS 74N *CS 103A *CS 103B *CS 103X *CS 105 *CS 106A *CS 106B *CS 107 *CS 107L *CS 108 *CS 121 *CS 140 *CS 143 *CS 145 *CS 147 *CS 148 *CS 154 *CS 154N *CS 155 *CS 156 *CS 157 *CS 161 *CS 191 *CS 191W *CS 192 *CS 193C *CS 193D *CS 193E *CS 193S *CS 194 *CS 196 *CS 198 *CS 199 *CS 199P *CS 201 *CS 201X *CS 202 *CS 205 *CS 209 *CS 221 *CS 222 *CS 223A *CS 223B *CS 224M444455 *CS 224S *CS 224U *CS 225A *CS 225B *CS 226 *CS 227 *CS 227B *CS 228 *CS 229 *CS 240 *CS 240C *CS 240D *CS 240E *CS 240X *CS 242 *CS 243 *CS 244A *CS 244B *CS 244C *CS 244E *CS 245 *CS 247 *CS 248 *CS 249 *CS 255 *CS 256 *CS 256L *CS 261 *CS 262 *CS 268 *CS 270 *CS 271 *CS 272 *CS 273 *CS 274 *CS 275 *CS 276 *CS 277 *CS 278 *CS 279 *CS 294 *CS 294A *CS 294S *CS 294W *CS 295 *CS 298 *CS 309 *CS 309A *CS 315A *CS 319 *CS 321 *CS 327S *CS 329 *CS 339 *CS 340 *CS 343 *CS 344 *CS 344B *CS 345 *CS 345A *CS 345B *CS 346 *CS 347 *CS 348A *CS 348B *CS 349 *CS 349A *CS 349W *CS 355 *CS 357 *CS 359 *CS 359D *CS 361A *CS 361B *CS 364A *CS 364B *CS 365 *CS 369 *CS 374 *CS 376 *CS 377 *CS 377A *CS 377G *CS 378 *CS 379 *CS 379C *CS 390A *CS 390B *CS 390C *CS 393 *CS 395 *CS 399 *CS 399P *CS 400 *CS 447 *CS 448 *CS 468 *CS 499 *CS 528 *CS 541 *CS 545 *CS 547 *CS 548 Continuing Studies Program (CSP) Comparative Studies in Race and Ethnicity (CSRE) Center for Teaching and Learning (CTL) Cardiothoracic Surgery (CTS) Dance (DANCE) Developmental Biology (DBIO) Dermatology (DERM) Drama (DRAMA) Earth Systems (EARTHSYS) East Asian Studies (EASTASN) Economics (ECON) Education (EDUC) Electrical Engineering (EE) Earth, Energy, and Environmental Sciences (EEES) English for Foreign Students (EFSLANG) Energy Resources Engineering (ENERGY) English (ENGLISH) Engineering (ENGR) Ethics in Society (ETHICSOC) Feminist Studies (FEMST) Practice of Film (FILMPROD) Film Studies (FILMSTUD) Finance (FINANCE) French General (FRENGEN) French Language (FRENLANG) French Literature (FRENLIT) Genetics (GENE) Geophysics (GEOPHYS) German General (GERGEN) German Language (GERLANG) German Literature (GERLIT) Geological and Environmental Sciences (GES) GSB General and Interdisciplinary (GSBGEN) History (HISTORY) History and Philosophy of Science (HPS) Human Resource Management (HRMGT) Health Research and Policy (HRP) Human Biology (HUMBIO) Interdisciplinary Studies in the Humananities (HUMNTIES) Humanities and Sciences (HUMSCI) International Comparative and Area Studies (ICA) Introduction to the Humanities (IHUM) Freeman Spogli Institute for International Studies (IIS) Immunology (IMMUNOL) Medicine Interdisciplinary (INDE) International Relations (INTNLREL) Interdisciplinary Program in Environ. and Resources (IPER) International Policy Studies (IPS) Italian General (ITALGEN) Italian Language (ITALLANG) Italian Literature (ITALLIT) Japanese General (JAPANGEN) Japanese Literature (JAPANLIT) Japanese Language (JAPANLNG) Jewish Studies (JEWISHST) Korean General (KORGEN) Korean Language (KORLANG) Latin American Studies (LATINAM) Law (LAW) Linguistics (LINGUIST) Mathematics (MATH) Materials Science and Engineering (MATSCI) Molecular and Cellular Physiology (MCP) Mathematical and Computational Science (MCS) Mechanical Engineering (ME) Medicine (MED) Medical Information Sciences Program (MEDIS) Medieval Studies (MEDVLST) Economic Analysis and Policy (MGTECON) Microbiology and Immunology (MI) Marketing (MKTG) Does anyone know that degree of Marketing major at Stanford is "Higher Diploma" ? Please kindly put the correct answer to the truly degree awarded to the graduated student. Thanks! Master of Liberal Arts (MLA) Molecular Pharmacology (MPHA) Management Science and Engineering (MS&E) Modern Thought and Literature (MTL) Music (MUSIC) Native American Studies (NATIVEAM) Neurobiology (NBIO) Neurology and Neurological Sciences (NENS) Neurosciences Program (NEPR) Neurosurgery (NSUR) Organizational Behavior (OB) Obstetrics and Gynecology (OBGYN) Operations Information and Technology (OIT) Ophthalmology (OPHT) Orthopedic Surgery (ORPS) Stanford Program in Australia (OSPAUSTL) Stanford Program in Beijing (OSPBEIJ) Stanford Program in Berlin (OSPBER) Stanford Program in Florence (OSPFLOR) Overseas Seminars (OSPGEN) Kyoto Center for Japanese Studies (OSPKYOCT) Stanford Program in Kyoto.SCTI (OSPKYOTO) Stanford Program in Moscow (OSPMOSC) Stanford Program in Oxford (OSPOXFRD) Stanford Program in Paris (OSPPARIS) Stanford Program in Santiago (OSPSANTG) Otolaryngology (OTOHNS) Pathology (PATH) Pediatrics (PEDS) Philosophy (PHIL) Physics (PHYSICS) Political Economics (POLECON) Political Science (POLISCI) Portuguese Language (PORTLANG) Portuguese Literature (PORTLIT) Psychiatry (PSYC) Psychology (PSYCH) Public Policy (PUBLPOL) *PUBLPOL 101 - Politics and Public Policy *PUBLPOL 102 - Organizations and Public Policy *PUBLPOL 103B - Ethics and Public Policy *PUBLPOL 104 - Economic Policy Analysis *PUBLPOL 105 - Quantitative Methods and Their Applications to Public Policy *PUBLPOL 106 - Economics of Legal Rules and Institutions *PUBLPOL 111P - Health Systems and Health Insurance: France and the U.S., a Comparison across Space and Time *PUBLPOL 120P - Global Environmental PRoblems *PUBLPOL 125 - Law and Public Policy *PUBLPOL 126 - Networking with Government to Achieve Social Change *PUBLPOL 127 - Politics, Constitutions, and Building America *PUBLPOL 145 - Globalization and Labor Conditions *PUBLPOL 164 - Comparative Public Policy *PUBLPOL 168 - Global Organizations and Policy *PUBLPOL 180 - Social Innovation *PUBLPOL 182 - Persuasive Policy: Shaping Policy Debates with Online Tools *PUBLPOL 183 - Philanthropy and Social Innovation *PUBLPOL 184 - Poverty and Policies in Developing Economies *PUBLPOL 185 - Managing Public Policy *PUBLPOL 187 - The Unintended Consequences of Technology *PUBLPOL 188 - California Politics: Past, Present, and Future *PUBLPOL 189 - Latinos in American Politics *PUBLPOL 194 - Technology Policy *PUBLPOL 197 - Junio Honors Seminar *PUBLPOL 198 - Directed Readings in Public Policy *PUBLPOL 199 - Senior Research *PUBLPOL 200A - Senior Seminar *PUBLPOL 200B - Senior Seminar: Conducting Policy Analysis for Local Agencies *PUBLPOL 200C - Senior Seminar *PUBLPOL 231 - Political Economy of Health Care in the United States *PUBLPOL 199 Senior Research *PUBLPOL 200A Senior Seminar *PUBLPOL 200B Senior Seminar: Conducting Policy Analysis for Local Agencies *PUBLPOL 200C Senior Seminar *PUBLPOL 231 Political Economy of Health Care in the United States Program in Writing and Rhetoric (PWR) Radiology (RAD) Radiation Oncology (RADO) Russian, East European, and Eaurasian Studies (REES) Religious Studies (RELIGST) Structural Biology (SBIO) Stanford Introductory Seminars (SIS) Stanford in Washington (SIW) Slavic General (SLAVGEN) Slavic Language (SLAVLANG) Slavic Literature (SLAVLIT) Structured Liberal Education (SLE) Sociology (SOC) Sophomore College (SOPHCOLL) Spanish Language (SPANLANG) Spanish Literature (SPANLIT) Special Language Program (SPECLANG) Statistics (STATS) *STATS 116 Strategic Management (STRAMGT) Science, Technology, and Society (STS) Surgery (SURG) Symbolic Systems (SYMBSYS) Tibetan Language (TIBETLNG) Urban Studies (URBANST) Urology (UROL) Category:Academic